


Sending

by DragonGirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, post-episode 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: After the fight against the demons in Asarius, Jester makes a call seeking comfort.





	Sending

Jester stared at the rocky ceiling as she lay on the hard ground. The rest of the Nein had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, but her mind was refusing to quiet down. Even Caleb had fallen asleep before her, for Traveler’s sake. With a sigh, Jester turned her head to the side, eyes landing on Caduceus, who was snoring loudly, a deep rumbling sound that echoed around the cavern walls. Usually Jester found it annoying, but tonight…

Tonight it was the greatest sound she had ever heard.

He had died.

And pretty horribly too, caught in the blast of one of Nott’s exploding arrows. Jester shivered as she remembered. Half of his face had been badly burned and, while she had managed to heal the actual wounds, the fur there was still quite patchy.  
However the worst part had been the eyes.

His soft pink eyes, usually so full of compassion, just staring blankly ahead at nothing.

A sudden, loud snore for the man in question jolted Jester out of her thoughts. She shivered. Today had been too close.

Jester took a deep breath and let it out slowly, just like she had seen Caleb do when he was stressed. It helped calm her down a little bit, but not enough to actually get to sleep. Well, when all else failed…

Jester climbed out from under her pile of blankets and carefully maneuvered her way around her sleeping friends. Stepping out of the bubble, she made her way to a nearby rock and climbed up on it. It took her a minute to find a comfortable sitting position, but she eventually found one.

Closing her eyes, Jester grabbed onto the symbol of the Traveler she wore around her neck. As the familiar warmth of divine energy began to flow through her, she began to speak.

“Hello, its me again,” she began timidly. “I know its probably late, or maybe it isn’t, i’ve sort of been on a weird schedule. Anyway I just wanted-“ she paused as the magic faded. Cracking one eye open and frowning, she cast the spell again.

“-to talk,” she continued. “Today kinda sucked. Caduceus, the pink one, sorta died. It’s ok though, “ she amended quickly. “I brought him back! It was pretty incredible. You’d be proud.”

She paused for a moment before casting the spell once more. “I was scared it was gonna happen again,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Everyone keeps telling me it wasn’t my fault, but I wasn’t there when you needed me most.”

Jester took another shaky breath before she cast one final time. “Molly, I know you can’t hear me because you’re dead,” she whimpered, “but I miss you so much. I’ll figure out how to get you back. Promise.”

As her voice trailed off with the last of her magic, Jester sat in silence, tears running down her face. Not wanting to wake the others, she buried her face in her hands to stifle an oncoming sob.

When the rest of the group awoke the following morning, they found her where she had curled up and fallen asleep on the rock formation, waiting for an answer that she knew would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Jester have enough spells slots left to actually do this? Probably not. But the idea physically hurt me so I had to write it.


End file.
